Bad Blood
W skrócie Wstęp Po aferze z pobytem Debry w liceum Słodki Amoris, piosenkarka traci pracę. W końcu znajduje sposób jak odzyskać sławę. Jednak Su i ekipa nie dają jej za wygraną... Powieść Minął dokładnie tydzień po tym, jak Debra opuściła szkołe Słodki Amoris. Sucrette wybaczyła uczniom, którzy stanęli po stronie Debry. Z tej okazji postanowili urządzić imprezę. - Dobra, kto robi dekoracje? - spytała Su. - A nie możemy ich po prostu kupić? - dodał Lysander. - Mamy marnować kasę na jakieś ozdóbki? - zdziwiła się Kim. - Ja popieram pomysł Lysandera - powiedziała Rozalia - Lepiej nie marnować kilku godzin, tylko po prostu pójść do papierniczego i gites majonez. - Z tego co wiem na strychu są jakieś ozdoby - dodała Melania. - Lepiej nie - odpowiedział Nataniel - Nauczyciele o tej imprezie nie mogą wiedzieć, a tylko woźny ma klucz. - To w szkole jest jakiś woźny? - zdziwiła się Sucrette - Oczywiście, że jest! - odpowiedział Kastiel - A kto uratował ci tyłek przed głupią lalą? Ja! No i chłopaki, i Rozalia... - W każdym bądź razie, ja mogę je zrobić - odpowiedziała Iris - Ktoś jeszcze chcę? - Dobra ty, ja, Rozalia i Melania zrobimy ozdoby - powiedziała Peggy. - Ok - poparła Violetta. - A muzyka to co? - spytał Kentin. - Może Justin Bieber? - spytała Klementyna. - Nie! - krzyczał Alexy. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał Armin. - Tylko nie Bieber! - Jak nie Bieber, to Miley Cirus - dodała Roza. - Żadnych piosenkarzy! - krzyknął Nat - Nie chcę, żeby sytuacja z Debrą się powtórzyła. - Ktoś o mnie mówił? - odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna. Wszyscy się odwrócili. - Debra!- powiedział każdy jednocześnie. - Powiedz, czego od nas chcesz? - spytał Armin. - Bardzo was za to przepraszam -odpowiedziała Debora - Obiecuję się zmienić,z resztą o tej całej sytuacji dowiedziały się media i... straciłam sławę. - Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział Kastiel - Co?! - zdziwiła się Sucrette -A co jeśli ona kłamie? -Su, ona po prostu chcę się zmienić -odpowiedziała Iris - Zaufaj jej. -No dobrze, spróbuje... Sucrette miała problem w wybraniu sukienku. A tu za mała, a na tej plama, a ta się nie nadaje...W końcu ubrała się w granatową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Na nogach miała białe buty na obcasie z granatowymi pończochami. Wzięła też ze sobą białą torebkę-identyczną do tej, co ma Amber. -No, no ,jestem gotowa.-powiedziała do siebie-Jesteszcze tylko makijaż. Dziewczyna nakładała na usta błyszczyk wiśniowy. Do pokoju ktoś zapukał. -Proszę.-powiedziała Su -Córuś ,a gdzie się tak szykujesz?-spytała jej mama -Mam imprezę. -Imprezę? Gdzie? -No ten...U Kastiela...Jego rodziców prawie nigdy nie ma w domu. -A oni o ty wiedzą? -Oj mamo! Czemu zadajesz mi tyle pytań? -Bo nie powinnaś wychodzić na imprezy po tym incydencie z wiadrem wody... -Ale... -Żadnych ale! I nie idziesz na te imprezę|! -Ktos mówił o imprezie?-spytała ciocia Titi -Tak ,Sucrette miała na nia iśc ,ale za to ,że oblała koleżankę wodą zostanie dzisiaj w domu.-odpowiedziała matka Su -Och Lucia ,ona to jeszcze nastolatka.-odpowiedziała Titi-My też szłyśmy na imprezy. -No zgoda! Ale tylko dzisiaj. -Och dziękuję, dziękuje, dziękuje!-nastolatka od razu przytuliła się do matki Dziewczyna wiedziała ,że mogłaby spóżnić się na impreze. W końcu kiedy była przy szkole przewróciła się. Akurat zobaczył to Nataniel. -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał -Nic, nic.-odpowiedziała Su-Tylko...Wiesz jak trudno biega się w butach na obcasach? -No nie, nie jestem panieńką.-blondyn podał jej rękę i pomógł jej wstać -Zakochana para, Nataniel i Sucrette, siedzą na kominie i całują świnie, pojechali do Krakowa, urodziła im się krowa!-zaczął ktoś podśpiewywać Oboje się odwrócili. Za nimi stał jedynie Kastiel. -Ta ,bardzo śmieszne...-powiedział Nat -Ale musicie wiedzieć ,że impreza jest..nie bedę przecież tego kończyć przy dziecku.-powiedział czerwonowłosy -Kogo tu nazywasz dzieckiem!-Su chciała się rzucić na buntownika ,ale ktoś ją trzymał Sucrette odwróciła się. Trzymał ją Lysander. -Co ty się tak wściekasz?-spytał -Twój przyjaciel nazwał mnie dzieckiem-odpowiedziała -Lysander!!!-krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna Zanim się obejrzeli na chłopaka rzuciła się jego największa fanka-Nina. -Och mój kochany ,gdzie ty byłeś?-spytała -Puszczaj mnie!-mówił białowłosy -Hej ,zostaw mojego chłopaka!-powiedziała Su -Lysander to ty masz dziewczynę?-spytała fanka -No ten..Tak mam dziewczynę i nią jest właśnie Sucrette.-powiedział zawstydzony -To nie zmienia faktu ,że kiedyś będziesz mój.-powiedziała po czym poszła-A ty trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Dziewczyna pomogła Lysandrowi wstać. -Dzięki za pomoc.-powiedział -Nie ma problemu. Z resztą już impreza się zaczęła.-dodała Su Oboje weszli do szkoły. Impreza była dosyć niezła. Wszyscy tańczyli, a niektórzy podskakiwali przy scenie. A na niej stała Debra i śpiewała P!nk-"So what". Lysander poszedł za scenę. -Gdzie ty idziesz?-spytała Sucrette -Za scenę!-odpowiedział chłopak-Za chwilę będę śpiewać. -Ta ,z resztą musisz ukryć się przed Niną. -Bardzo śmieszne... Su go olała i poszła do stolika z jedzeniem. Ale nie była jedyna - obok niej siedziały bliźniaki. -Nie powinnaś szaleć na parkiecie? - spytał Armin -A ty nie powinieneś na chwilę zostawić swoją konsolę? - dodała dziewczyna -Powiedz ,że nie mówisz poważnie... -Oczywiście ,że nie! -A jak tam twoje relację z Debrą? - spytał Alexy -Na razie neutralne. -Na pewno się polepszą. Ale chodźmy tańczyć! Kiedy weszli na parkiet każdy tańczył co innego. Alexy taniec robota, Armin jak Bruno Mars, a Sucrette Disco. Wtedy na scenę weszli Kastiel i Lysander. Uwaga, Sucrette jest proszona na scenę! - mówił Lys -Wchodzisz, czy nie?! - spytał przez mikrofon Kas -No dalej, chodź!-Alexy popchnął ją na bok Dziewczyna znalazła na przy scenie. Kastiel podał jej rękę i puścił oczko. Ta się zaśmiała i też podała mu rękę. - Cześć, to ja Su i ten, ten - mówiła. -Możesz przestać się jąkaś!-darła się z tłumu Kim -Raczej tak... I chciałabym zaśpiewać piosenkę. Dedykuje ją moim przyjaciołą. Wtedy buntownik przekazał jej mikrofon i zaczęła śpiewać Britney Spears - "Baby one more Time". Kiedy skończyłam przypadkiem poczuła, że ktoś ją pcha. -Z drogi!-usłyszała Już wkrótce... Od autora Powieść ta nie jest idealna ,ale pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy jak słuchałam pewnej piosenki (tytuł jest taki sam jak tego opowiadania) oraz kiedy myślałam o Debrze (której jeszcze nie spotkałam, bo kiedy zaczynam pisać to opowiadanie jestem na 5 odcinku), Mimo to, mam nadzieję że się spodoba :3 Jak coś to w tym opowiadaniu nie ma narratora pierwszoosobowego. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Bad Blood" by Słodka Zabójczyni? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Debra Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku